libsoc_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Australia
The Commonwealth of Australia is a colonialist, capitalist, liberal state located in Oceania, near the states Indonesia, East Timor, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand, New Caledonia (French Colonial Possesion) and the Solomon Islands. History See Also: Aboriginal Australia, History of Australia and Timeline of Australian Atrocrities Australia was first discovered around 90,000 years ago by Aboriginal Australians who had come from an unknown region in Southern or Southeast Asia. Aboriginal Australians soon settled the whole continent, living as foragers and domesticating wild dogs (dingoes). Around 4,000 years ago, Aboriginals developed agriculture, fish traps and permanent settlements of around 10,000 people.Bruce Pascoe (2014) - Dark Emu Dutch ships made various landings and explored some of Australia throughout the 1600s. (although it is theorised that Portugal, China or an Islamic Caliphate contacted aborigines first). It became a region of the British Empire in 1788 (illegal under Britain's own laws, given the existence of Aboriginals), in order to stop the French Empire from taking it and to make up for land lost in the American Revolution in 1775. Australia underwent significant amounts of modernisation and urbanisation from the 1950s onwards, and the 1970s saw significant amounts of unrest across the country, leading to a large and developed social democratic welfare state in order to placate the masses. It began to be slowly dismantled over the 1980s to the 2010s, which saw Australians also gain access to the internet at the same time as work became insecure and rent soared. Libertarian Socialist Organizations * Anarcho-Syndicalist Federation * Earthworker Cooperative * Food Not Bombs * Industrial Workers of the World * Jura Books * Melbourne Anarchist Club Major Social Struggles 1788-1899 * AFL Struggles * Bathurst Rebellion * Broken Hill Miners' Strike * Castle Hill Rebellion * Cooking Pot Uprising * Cyprus Mutiny * Eureka Rebellion * Great Rebellion * Jandamurra's Uprising 1900-1959 * Black Armada Ban *Brisbane General Strike * Dalfram Strike * Darwin Rebellion * Fremantle Wharf Strike * Pilbara Strike * Rothbury Strike 1960-1999 * Aboriginal Tent Embassy * Balibo Five * Canberra Uprising * Clutha Development Mine Work-In * Coal Cliff Work-In * Daintree Rainforest Campaign * Department of Social Security Work-In * Franklin River Campaign * Freedom Rides * Green Bans * Gurindji Strike * Harco Work-In * Melbourne Tramworkers' Strike * Melbourne University Resistance Commune * Mount Isa Mines Strike * Nymboida Mine Work-In * Sanyo Television Factory Work-In * Sydney Opera House Work-In * Terania Rainforest Campaign * Union Carbide Work-In * Victorian Nurses' Strike * Wide Comb Strike * Whyalla Glove Factory Work-In * Wyong Plaza Work-In 2000-2019 * Chemist Warehouse Strike * Deebing Creek Blockade * Djab Wurrung Embassy * Hat Factory * Matagurup Refugee Camp * Yakka Munga Blockade Notable Australian People * Celeste Liddle * Chummy Fleming * David Andrade * Dave Andrews * Geoff Mullen * Germaine Greer * Harry Hooton * Iain McIntyre * Jas H. Duke * John Arthur Andrews * John Englart * John Flaus * John Kinsella * John Zube * Joseph Toscano * Juanita Nielsen * Julie McCrossin * Michael Matteson * Monty Miller * Ned Kelly * Peter McGregor * Pi O * Richard Sylvan * Van Badham * Wendy Bacon * Willem Siebenhaar Category:States Category:Oceania Category:Australia Category:Colonial States Category:Liberal States Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki